


Sweet Dreams, Sherlock

by mollyflowa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Moriarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyflowa/pseuds/mollyflowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is a vampire and sucks Sherlock's blood. (btw it was a prompt from a random generator because I was bored)</p><p>First chapter can be read as a stand alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Dreams, Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I made myself a program that randomly generated a fandom and two characters and a scenario so I wrote a drabble for it.
> 
> EDIT: this was originally going to be a drabble and it still can be considered one if you don't read the other part. Frankly, the whole thing could just be a drabble. Anyway, if you want the sheriarty drabble thing, dont read past the first chapter, but if you want to find out what happened next, read on if you dare

“Sherlock,” Jim said, his voice almost blocked out by the sound of the cars driving past on the road.

“Yes?” Sherlock asked, turning to him.

“Come here.”

“Okay,” Sherlock walked over to Jim and asked, “What do you want?”

“Come closer, Sherlock,” Jim whispered

Sherlock came closer. Jim stroked his neck lovingly. He opened his mouth, showing his sparkling white fangs, and leaned in closer to Sherlock, murmuring softly. Sherlock flinched. He wasn’t expecting anything like this.

“Don’t worry, Sherlock. This’ll only hurt for a moment,” Jim whispered, sinking his fangs into Sherlock’s glorious swan-like neck. Sherlock’s muscles relaxed.

Sherlock fainted in Jim’s arms. Jim carried Sherlock back to 221B Baker Street, laying him gently down on his comfy bed in the flat.

“Sweet dreams, Sherlock,” Jim said.


	2. And the Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically the continuation of SWS so I hope you like it. I warn you there are feels toward the end so if you don't want to shed tears don't read the end, but dont worry because I will warn you when the bad things start happening

“Sherlock?” John yelled, shaking his best friend violently.

“J-John?” Sherlock mumbled, still half asleep.

“What is that on your neck?” John asked.

“Hmm?” Sherlock asked, more alertly this time.

“I asked you what it was on your neck!” John replied.

Sherlock felt dry blood on his neck.

“Whose blood is that?” John demanded.

“M-mine,” Sherlock stuttered, shocked that anyone could have wounded him. John was a bit taken aback by Sherlock’s answer, and Sherlock could see how uncomfortable he was. Sherlock knew that John was beginning to piece together the details.

“It was Moriarty, wasn’t it?” John said quietly.

“Yes,” Sherlock breathed, finally recalling the events that happened the former evening.

“Sherlock, how can you be so stupid? You can’t go on like this. You’re already so weak and letting him – _feed_ – on you isn’t good for your health!”

“I didn’t think you cared so much for me, John.”

“I don’t want you dead.”

This shocked Sherlock to the point of speechlessness. They didn’t say anything to each other for a while. Finally, John broke the silence.

“If you could just do that for me, just that one thing, Sherlock…”

Sherlock looked down, feeling glistening eyes on him. Sherlock’s vision blurred a bit, but he stayed calm.

“John, I am flattered, but I can take care of myself perfectly fine,” Sherlock said, his voice cold and monotonous like a robot’s.

_Knock Knock!_

“I’ll get it!” Mrs. Hudson’s melodic voice drifted into the silent room and they heard her footsteps.

“Sherlock! There’s a handsome man here at the door for you!” Mrs. Hudson called.

“Go on then,” John said, “I won’t stop you, since you’re so capable.”

Sherlock shot John an angry look and rushed down the stairs.

“Hello, Sherlock,” Jim said.

“Jim,” Sherlock nodded.

“I’m feeling a bit hungry, Sherlock. Why don’t we go grab a bite?” Jim chuckled, “Did you see what I did there?” Sherlock didn’t look very amused.

“Oh, come on, Sherlock, I’m just trying to lighten things up,” Jim said.

“I don’t think this is the time for jokes,” Sherlock said.

“No, I suppose not,” Jim agreed.

They called a cab and went to St. Bart’s.

“Do you know why I like hospitals, Sherlock? Because they have lots of blood,” Jim laughed again. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“I’m just teasing, you know,” Jim commented.

They climbed onto the roof and turned to face each other.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Jim said, looking intently at Sherlock with only one thing on his mind.

* * *

OKAY HERE IS WHERE THE BAD STUFF STARTS HAPPENING I WARNED YOU. OKAY READ ON IF YOU WISH

* * *

John rushed up the stairs, his string of garlic clattering as he took two steps at a time.

“MORIARTY!” he yelled, pointing a gun at Jim.

“Yes,” Jim said, “Watch where you point that thing.”

_Bang!_ John pulled the trigger and the silver bullet went straight into Jim’s chest.

“Sherlock!” John screamed, rushing to Sherlock’s lifeless body, checking his pulse to no avail. Sherlock was indeed dead. There was a note clutched in his hand.

_That’s what people do, don’t they? Leave a note,_ John recalled Sherlock saying that once.

There were two words on it: Goodbye, John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed it c,:


End file.
